


No One Else / Dust And Ashes

by sammyisnthere



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Domestic Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, M/M, acxa as helene, allura as natasha, altea is still standing, coran as marya, couldn't find a role for hunk lance or shay so i had to improvise, ezor as dolokov, galras and alteans are both intersex species, humans in space, keith as sonya, klance is married and expecting a child, lotor as anotole, matt as andrey, pidge as mary only much more sarcastic, sam holt as old prince bolkonsky only far more kinder, sendak as balaga, shiro as pierre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyisnthere/pseuds/sammyisnthere
Summary: There's a war going on in space somewhere, and Matthew isn't here.There's a war going on in space somewhere, and Matthew isn't here.This is all in your program, you are in the midst of space.Gonna have to study up a little bit if you wanna keep with the plot.Cause it's a complicated space story, everyone's either thriving or dying.So look it up in your program, we appreciate it, thanks a lot!=*=A Shallura AU





	No One Else / Dust And Ashes

Sendak is just for fun.  
Old Captain Holt is crazy... but his wife and children still love him.  
Pidge is plain but in love with Romelle, who is very outgoing.  
Ezor is fierce, Lotor's friend, and crazy good shot.  
Acxa is fierce, Lotor's sister, married to Takashi.  
Lotor is hot, he spends his money on women and wine.  
Coran is old-school, the grand count of Altea! Allura's godfather, strict yet kind.  
Hunk and Shay are gentle, the count and countess of the Balmera.  
Lance is charming, the captain of the Altean army. Keith's husband and Takashi's right-hand man.  
Keith is good, Allura's brother and closest friend.  
Allura is young, she loves Matthew with all her heart.

& Matthew isn't here...

What about Takashi?

Takashi sits in his study, drinking, and reading, and drinking, and reading. It had just occurred to him a few days ago, for some mysterious reason, that he's not able to go on the way he is. Life isn't fun anymore for him. It's just this bumpy, uncertain path. "I used to be better." He muttered to himself several times. Just one of the hundred sad, old men, living out his final days on Altea, while his friends fight on the battlefield. "Jesus, when did I last clean this place?" He said at the sight of empty wine bottles. All these people pity him, he's married, but not in love. "There's a sickness in the world, but why doesn't anyone do something about it? I'll do something about it later." But later never comes. "Empty, stupid, contented fellows, satisfied with your place. I'm different from you. I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU! I STILL WANT TO DO SOMETHING!" He screamed as he slammed his fists down on the table. But did they struggle too? He pitied them, he pitied himself, but he pitied them most.

=*=

"Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe." Allura greeted her godfather. "Princess Allura Moria Of Altea!" Coran greeted back. "You must call me Allura." She insisted. "Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe." Keith greeted the count. "Prince Keith Astra McClain-Sanchez Of Altea!" Coran greeted back once again. "You must call me Keith, your highness," Keith said, his right hand on his stomach. "Count Wimbleton Smythe!" Lance saluted. "Captain McClain-Sanchez!" Coran saluted back. "Sir, please call me Lance." Lance insists, holding tightly onto Keith's left hand. The three had just arrived onto Altea a few hours ago. "Welcome back to Altea! Remember, I'll take you all where you need to go." Coran smiled. "Allura, my favorite, you've grown so much!" He said as he touched her on the cheek. "We're all very pleased to be staying with you while we wait for Governor Holt to return to Altea. I've been alerted by the general that he's still on the battlefield." Lance spoke. "Bring in their bags, what are you waiting for? Get the Nunvil for the tea! Oh, my goodness, all three of you look lovely!" Coran said to the housemaids and butlers, and complementing his three young guests. "My god, it's cold out here," Allura said, her cheeks glowing. The three young leaders walked into the house, smiling as they examined the house. "Princess Allura. Keith McClain-Sanchez! Captain McClain-Sanchez." Coran said, introducing his guests to the servants. "I'm happy we're here together," Keith said to his sister, noticing the disdain in her eyes. Keith was taken into the family when he was only four, but he could tell when something was troubling his sister, and when she was trying to hide it. "Brother dear, I love you and Lance. But I can't stand this waiting, I wish I knew where Matthew is, I wish he was here." Allura explained, hugging back her brother gently as he initiated the embrace. She wanted him now, to embrace him, and cling to him, and she felt as though no one could understand. She loved him. She knew him. He loved her only. He'll come to her one day, and take her away. She wanted nothing more than that. Sometimes when no one was looking, she hummed happily at the thought of him being there with her. Coran had told his guests of his plans for the next day and gushed about the three of them -four if you count an unborn child- being here on Altean grounds with him, instead of those gossips and crybabies. "Well, now we can talk! I congratulate you two on your marriage and on your little bundle of joy." Coran said happily. The couple smiled and looked at each other with loving eyes. "And Allura, I congratulate you and Matthew on the engagement. You've found a fine man, the gem of the rebel forces, even! I'm proud and relieved he'll be the family's saving grace." Coran continued. Allura blushed happily. "But his father, Captain Holt, is much skeptical of his son marrying. The old fellow's crotchety!" Coran explained. "Oh, that's... concerning," Allura said, fidgeting with her skirt. "Of course, Governor Holt's not a child, but it's not wise to enter a family against a father's will. One wants to do it peacefully and lovingly. But you're a clever girl, just be kind to Matthew's sister and sister-in-law, and when they both love you, so will the father, and all will be well." Coran finished, calming Allura's nerves.


End file.
